


Nightmares Arent So Bad After All

by S_O_F_T



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_O_F_T/pseuds/S_O_F_T
Summary: 'Goodbye''Wait, no.. Please''No, I'm not listening to you'Yuuri collapsed on the floor, sobbing, watching Victor leave through the door, slamming it behind him.





	Nightmares Arent So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had internet for 2 months and got it back on the 19th and now I'm bored so here u go children.

Victor sat there on the bed with Yuuri, staring at him. Yuuri looked into his eyes, he tried not to but he couldn't help it. It was the same eyes that were icy blue and used to be soft and loving, now they had a harsh glare at him. The younger opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when he saw Victor glare and him harder.  
He finally said something, it was weak and quiet. 'I'm sorry..' The Russian looked surprised by that. 'Sorry? Really? You say that after you do what you did?!' 

'I kno-' Yuuri started to say, but Victor cut him off. 'I'm not listening to you' and stood up. Victor walked towards the door. "...Uri" Yuuri stood up and ran towards Victor 'No please don't leave' Yuuri pleaded. "Yuuri.." 'Good bye' ' Wait..no.. Please' 'I'm not listening to you' Yuuri collapsed on the floor, sobbing, watching Victor leave through the door, slamming it behind him.

"Yuuri!" The Japanese man sat up. He took a look around then found Victor sitting on the bed. Yuuri looked at his eyes, remembering the harsh glare in them. They didn't have that in them, that had worry in them. Yuuri started crying, he couldn't control the salty tears running down his cheeks. He tried finding his glasses but he couldn't move. Victor panicked, not knowing what to do when someone's crying. Victor grabbed Yuuri's shaking figure, he put Yuuri in his lap. Yuuri grabbed Victor's shirt and sobbed into it. Soon all could be heard is hiccups, while Yuuri calmed. 

A muffled "Im sorry" could be heard coming out of Yuuri. "Why are you sorry?" Victor asked. "For crying on you" was the reply. Victor rubbed his back and kissed his head. "Its ok." he said. It was silent, the only thing you could hear was Yuuri's soft snoring. He fell asleep. Victor layed the other man down then layed next to him. Yuuri cuddled into his chest. Victor sighed, not an annoyed sighed, but a 'in love' sigh. The only thing he said before he said before he fell asleep was "I love you, don't forget that."


End file.
